


Doughnuts

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Fae keep giving Harry doughnuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to beachkid for the beta.

“Is there a reason that members of the Summer Court are providing you with doughnuts, Mr. Dresden?”

I blinked at Marcone. “No,” I said with my full mouth of doughy goodness. I didn’t care that crumbles of doughnut fell all around me and even onto Marcone’s expensive suit. If he doesn’t want to wear crumbs he shouldn’t stand so close.

His expression didn’t flicker and as he wiped the crumbs away with a casual swipe of his hand.

I considered dumping more crumbs on him, but I’d rather eat the doughnuts. I licked at the white frosting on the remaining bite before I popped it into my mouth. I chewed happily, not even Marcone’s presence could dampen my good mood. My fingers were sticky so I stuck them into my mouth to clean them.

Marcone inhaled sharply and I turned to look at him. There was an oddly hungry expression on his face.

“Get your own doughnuts, I‘m not sharing,” I told Marcone, as I shifted the plate with a couple remaining doughnuts away from him.

“I believe I understand the reason for the doughnuts,” Marcone said calmly. He inclined his head and walked away.

Confused, I stared after him.  
*-*-*-*

A week later, I got a boxful of white frosted doughnuts with sprinkles delivered to my office. Courtesy of John Marcone.

I still have no idea why.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This ficlet was written because Harry’s obliviousness will never not be hilarious to me.


End file.
